Curiosity killed the cat? We'll see
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: Minerva confiscated a little black book from the Marauders. She's yet to know it's Tom Riddle's Diary. What will happen when she keeps contact with him? Will her curiosity manage to bring her harm or what she thinks is love? horrible summary, but read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I'm writing this story for my friend Bryan who came up with the idea, so don't worry. It won't end up never being finished. He'd kill me ! (:  
nothing belongs to me yadda yadda. WE ALL KNOW THAT. Kthanks.**

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet as anxious students sat in their seats. All they needed was to get through a single class before the day would be over and winter break would begin. In a certain Transfiguration classroom, four boys who were involuntarily moved to the front of the room were, by far, the most anxious of all. On one side Peter Pettigrew, a quiet, little, pudge of a boy was seated next to Remus Lupin, a thin, studious, blonde haired boy. The next row over sat boys with tossled hair, an undone tie, and rolled up sleeves; none other than Sirius Black. Beside him a boastful, precisely dressed James Potter. The anticipation for dismissal between them was almost palpable. They, however, weren't excited for the same reason all of the other students were excited. On one of their many adventures during the dark hours of the night they came across a new treasure. A book. This was no ordinary book, however. Once written in, the text disappears, and a response is written mysteriously. They only had time to write a few things and receive only a few answers. The four were saving all of their questions for break when they had a great deal of time on their hands.

"Oi, James!" Remus whispered over to his friend, five minutes, mate!"

"I know, Remus. Believe me; I'm just as anxious as you are."

"Anxious? Anxious for what?" a confused Peter threw in.

"Really, wormtail? Haven't you been paying attention? THE BOOK. That's what." Sirius chimed in while holding the black leather book up in his hand.

"HMM! HMM!" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. She was a beautiful woman veiled with a rigid reputation. Her long ebony hair always pinned at the top of her head in a tight bun. Glasses placed precisely on the rim of her nose. Her robes were loose, not showing off an inch of her curvaceous, beautiful body. Her personality was warm, caring, as a teacher should be. However, she would not tolerate any insubordination from her students. Especially while she was in the middle of teaching a lesson. "Mr. Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew; I will not permit you to talk while I am speaking. Whatever you so desperately think you need to talk about, I suggest you postpone it until class ends. Mr. Black, " she made her was gracefully over to where Sirius and James were sitting, "I'll take that."

Remus, Peter, and James all had a look of disbelief on their faces. Their fun for the holidays was just about to be ripped away from them!

Sirius wasn't going to hand it over without a bit of negotiation, she knew this.

"I apologize, Professor. I assure you it won't happen again. Please. I need this book." Sirius shmoozed.

"You should have thought of that before you and your friends decided to interrupt the last of my lesson." her hand was now out, waiting for the book to be placed in it. The room erupted with 'oooooh's' from other classmates as Sirius was instructed to hand over the book. He knew he couldn't afford any more detentions if he wanted any chance of having a life. He also knew James would be furious if he got points taken away from Gryffindor. He reluctantly gave up the treasure.

"Thank you, Mr. Black. Ah, look at the time. Have a Happy Christmas, everyone. Class dismissed."

The four boys made their way to the train, all melancholic.

"I can't believe McGonagall has the book." James stated, dismally.

"Tell me about it, mate. I was ready to have some questions answered."

"Oh please, Remus. The only things you were going to ask the book were questions about snogging."

"SHUT UP, Sirius. You were probably going to ask it to draw out pictures of naked women."

"How'd you know?" he so dryly replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What if she writes in it?" Peter asked, worried.

"Nah, I don't think she'd open it. I mean, she can't be bothered with that type of stuff, I suppose. She's too uptight."

"You're right, James. McG won't touch it."

"If you say so. I'm off, then. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." they all replied. Once peter left, the three parted ways and vowed that as soon as term resumed they would get the book back and use it as often as possible.

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall sat at her elaborate desk at the head of her classroom. She loved the holidays; the silence. As much as she adored her students, a woman can only take so much. The silence was her favorite part. She was never one to want children on her own, teaching them was quite enough. She most likely couldn't handle the constancy of a child. Always there, always in need. No, that was not for her. The black, leather bound book she confiscated from Mr. Black was sitting blankly in front of her. Instinct told her it was wrong to open a student's notebook, but curiosity made her want to know why they thought it was so interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: anything from this point on written in **bold **with be Tom. Anything written in _italics_ is Minerva.  
Thanks for reading! (:

Enjoy.

She thought of that old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' and rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of the thought. It was only a book, what harm could possibly come from a book? Minerva opened it expecting to see vulgar images and rude words shared between the four, yet to her surprise, there was nothing. She fanned the pages… nothing in it at all. 'What could have possibly been so interesting about a book with nothing in it?' She thought to herself. After a moment of thinking, she reached for her wand, "Reveal your secrets." Still nothing. Her face tightened in anger. If any one of those boys put a protective spell on the book, she out of all people should be able to get past it! A thought flashed across your mind and she reached for her quill.

_Reveal yourself, _she wrote.

Her text disappeared. Within a moment there was fresh script across the page.

**You already know who I am.**

_I am someone different, not the people who had you prior._

**Who are you?**

_M.M. _

**Pleasure. I'm T.R.**

_Where are you?_

**My whereabouts are not important. Where are you?**

_Why should I tell you my location if you won't tell me yours?_

** As you wish. Forgive me, I am rather secretive.**

_Quite understandable, as am I._

**Tell me, won't you, are you male or female?**

_Female. Yourself?_

**Male. **

Minerva didn't know why but she become interested somewhat more than before now that she knew it was a man at the other end of this conversation. It was ridiculous to be excited by a man who she has never and will never meet.

_I see. _

**You're glad I'm a male.**

She hadn't written anything but two words, he couldn't possibly know she was interested. He was probably being arrogant implying that she was excited simply because he IS a male, like most men insinuate.

_Excuse me?_

**You're glad I'm a man. Your mood changed. I can sense it through your touch of the book.**

Oh dear, he could sense the things she's feeling by her touching the book. This wasn't going to be easy for her, she knew that much.

_In that case, yes, you're right. I feel foolish. You must think I'm desperate._

**When I realized I was talking to such a beautiful woman I become excited as well. Don't feel foolish, I know you're not desperate. Simply interested in what the person behind all these words may look like, yes?**

_Yes. How do you know I'm beautiful? I could have the face of a troll you'd never know it._

** You are beautiful. I knew from the first sentence you wrote.**

_So, you knew I was a woman even before you asked me if I was. Why?_

**I wanted to see if you would lie to me.**

_I see._

**You are writing in this book, therefore, you must be a witch. May I ask what house you're in?**

_I was in Gryffindor._

WAS. She didn't mean to write WAS. She didn't want to make herself seem older. Although, he probably knew her age already.

**Ah. I was in Slytherin.**

He wrote WAS, too. This relieved Minerva. But SLYTHERIN, agh.

_Hmm. _

**You're disappointed.**

_Yes._

**Why?**

_SLYTHERIN.I never cared for the house. Well, no. Not so much the house, rather, the people in it. There was never a witch or wizard that didn't go bad that was in Slytherin. I'm sorry if this offends you._

**Not at all. I asked you why, and expected an honest answer. Which you gave me. I admire that.**

_My honesty?_

**Yes… So, you think I am a bad person?**

_No._

**Good.**

_Why, good?_

**I wouldn't want you to make an assumption about me without getting to know me first. Then, at least, you can have a proper opinion… assuming you want to get to know me, of course.**

_I see. Yes. Yes I do._

**Good.**

She smiled involuntarily, but caught herself. Her hand shot to her mouth to cover it as if someone may have seen. She scanned the classroom just to make sure no one was there.

_My name is Minerva._

**Ah, I was wondering when you would tell me your name. Minerva, I am Tom.**

_Hello again, Tom._

**Minerva; goddess of wisdom. A goddess, you are. Of wisdom, of course. You live to up to your name in every sense of the word.**

_Oh. Thank you, really._

**Quite Welcome.**

_Tom, I hate to leave but I'm expected somewhere. I'll write later on, what time do you sleep? _

**I barely sleep. Anytime you want is fine. **

_No sleep? That's not good. Do try. You need rest, everyone does. I will write to you later on tonight, then._

**I'll try, Minerva. For you. Oh, Minerva. One last thing…**

_Yes?_

**I'll be waiting to hear from you.**

WAITING. He'll be WAITING for to hear from HER. She blushed. It was amazing, seeing that she had no idea who he was or what he looked like, how thrilled that last sentence made her.

_I won't forget about you._

She closed the book and headed to the mandatory staff meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember anything _italicized is Minerva. _**Anything bolded is Tom.  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot (:

The staff meeting was brief but Minerva was fatigued from the school week. She decided to take a nap once she got to her chambers. She could contact Tom later on. It would be better that way so she could be well rested for a long conversation. She didn't know what it was about him that intrigued her so much, but the way he spoke to her made her feel wanted. Who was this, Tom, though? All she knew about him was his name, he went to Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin, he respects honesty, and he has trouble sleeping. Different thoughts shot across her mind for quite a while before she just fell asleep.

Tom spoke to his pet as it made its way across the floor to his lap. The only other living thing he had seen personally in years was his beloved snake. It was his best friend. Now hours since he last spoke to Minerva, he was becoming a bit restless. Often people would find the book and write to him, but never one as intellectual. It was usually always a student who found the book. They would annoy him with vulgar questions about different sexual acts and if he were to respond with something other than what they wanted, they told him just where he could stick his book. Yes, it was quite a surprise when the person on the other end was actually mature. He needed that, a normal conversation.  
His snake spoke to him. It knew what he was thinking about and it wasn't pleased.  
"Nagini, stop. You are my best friend, you know that."  
It hissed.  
"She's simply someone I can converse with. I can only go so long without proper conversation."

Again, it hissed. This time more fierce.

"Oh, stop. I'll get you a nice mudblood to feast on for dinner. How does that sound? It'll make you feel better won't it?"

It slithered up to him and wrapped itself around his neck, almost as if it were embracing him. "I wouldn't offer you such a delight if I didn't love you, my pet."

The book flew off of his desk and onto the floor, opened to a page with script on it. To this, the snake wrapped itself tighter and tighter around his neck in jealousy.

"Nagini, ENOUGH!" his voice boomed and the snake dropped to the floor and slid away.

_Are you awake?_ On the opposite end of the book, Minerva McGonagall sat patiently waiting for a response.

**Yes, I'm awake. How was your day?**

_I was hoping you would be. My day was uneventful. Once I left the place I was expected, I made it to my room and went straight to sleep for a nap. What about you? Did you sleep any?_

**I'm glad. That means you're not tired now? That gives us more time together. No. I didn't sleep. I relaxed and read a book, but I didn't sleep.**

_I'm sorry. Maybe if you keep trying? Persistence… you know? _

**Yes, possibly.**

_This is probably going to sound foolish and quite like a giddy school girl but I seem to like you just from our brief conversation earlier. I barely know you, I know that. There's just something about you._

**That's not foolish. I'm glad you have a liking for me. It's not every day I have the opportunity to speak to such a woman.**

Minerva was somewhat disappointed that he didn't say he liked her as well. Although, he has been giving her compliments left and right. She brushed it off.

_Well, Tom, you and I both have unlimited time. What would you like to talk about?_

**You, of course.**

_What about you?_

**We can speak of me another time. You're a lady, it's only proper of me to let you go first.**

_You have an old-fashioned way of thinking, Tom. It's quite admirable. Not many men nowadays think that way. Well, let's see. You know my name. I'm not quite comfortable telling you my last name just yet. But I'm from a long line of 'M's". All of my ancestors have been in Gryffindor. I reside in Scotland when I'm not where I currently am… I don't know what else to write._

**That's quite fine. You've told me a lot just out of that little passage. Long line of "M's" all in Gryffindor you say? All of your ancestors/relatives are witches or wizards? **

_Yes._

**No squibs? Muggles? I'm sorry. I know it's personal. You don't have to answer.**

_No, it's fine. Yes all are magical. No squibs as far as I know. No muggles either, not that that matters._

That last bit stung Tom. "Not that that matters." Of course It matters! You can't go contaminating perfectly fine wizarding blood with inferior muggle blood. It's not right! He would address this another time. For now, he wanted to get to know Minerva better. Not that he didn't know a lot about her already. He remembers seeing her in the halls at school. Seeing her with her friends, joking, giggling. She was a powerful young witch. He's sure she's even more powerful now. Not nearly as powerful as he is, though. But she has wits, he knew this much. He assumed she mist not remember him. Although, there are many people with the name Tom, it's easily forgettable.

**I see, that's quite impressive. Your blood must be perfect to be able to produce all these years without a single squib.  
**_I never though about it, really. I suppose it is. Thank you._

**Minerva… ?**

_Yes?_

**What do you look like?**

_You're the one who said I was beautiful, Tom. What do I look like?_

**Ah, yes. I know you're beautiful but I don't know exact features, you see. I don't know what your face looks like, just your soul. That's how I know you're beautiful. Your soul.**

_My soul? I see... well. I wouldn't know where to begin. What do you want to know, Tom?_

**Everything. The color of your hair, eyes, skin. Your features. Flaws, which I highly doubt you have any.**

_Oh, I couldn't possibly._

**You could. **

Tom knew exactly what she looked like. He remembered her fair skin, rose lips, black hair, and piercing green eyes. He wanted to see if she did herself any justice.

_Well, let's see. You said the color of my hair, eyes, and skin. I have long black hair, green eyes, and rather pale skin. _

**What else?**

_What else? Nothing else, really._

**Minerva, this is going to sound rather forward. But I am a man. Proper or not, I am still a man. Where I am, I have not had contact with another living being for quite some time. I know this is completely out of line to ask you, but please, explain **_**everything **_**about yourself. As well as you can. For me?**

Minerva was completely shocked. He was basically asking her to explain in detail EVERYTHING about her body. Like, pornography through text! She wouldn't stand for it. He was just like every other man, she should have known better!

… But there was still something keeping her there at her desk, wanting to write down everything about her body. She didn't know where he was, but the poor man hadn't seen another being in "quite some time" as he put it. The poor soul. He was probably on some kind of mission that made him completely isolated from everyone he knew, the least she could do was give him this one brief pleasure. All she was doing was writing to him. It wasn't like she was … drawing out pictures. She took one deep breath and started.

_My hair is quite long, the deepest shade of black imaginable. When it's out of its bun it falls down my back landing right atop my lower back. My eyes are fierce green, the color changes shades. They're normally bright, but when I'm excited, they become a deep green. My skin is very pale and when touched…correctly, it becomes the slightest shade of rose. I'm very slim not sickly slim, however. I have a rather…large bosom, a tiny waist, and a perfect backside, so I've been told. My legs are long and toned. I_ I don't know what else to write, Tom. I hope that… was okay?_

Everything she had written to him, he already knew. She was quite right; she did have a perfect backside. He knew she wasn't going to share intimate details with him, although, the information about her skin was helpful.

**That was perfect, Minerva. You are perfect. **

Minerva blushed. It wasn't vulgar, but she was still embarrassed she had just sat there and wrote what she had to him. She imagined what he could be doing right now, and the thought made her even more scarlet.

_Tom, what do you look like?_

**What do you want me to look like?**

_Like a boy, now man I would assume, I went to school with long ago._

She remembered him.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout her years as a student, Minerva was always interested in one particular person who was two years her senior. Once she told her friends about her little infatuation, she was always teased about how she liked a certain Slytherin. That didn't stop her from daydreaming about him, however. She remembered his tossled black hair, perfect amethyst eyes, and strong structure. One day Poppy had dared her to go into the prefects' bathroom, of course being who she was, she didn't turn down the dare. She walked in and there he was with a towel wrapped around his waist and a bare chest; a chiseled, masculine bare chest. She darted out of the bathroom and back to her dormitory. After he left Hogwarts she never heard of him or saw him again.

**A boy you went to school with, Minerva?**

She was about to take a chance. This was him, it had to be. Hopefully she was right so she wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of mistaking him for someone else and trying to explain herself. It was him, though. She knew it was him. He was always such a gentleman. Minerva remembered that she overheard a conversation between him and his friend once. They were talking about perfect blood lines. He said "perfect blood" earlier. She knew it was him.

_It's you, isn't it, Tom?_

**Me? Me who, exactly?**

_Don't act coy, I know I'm right. It has to be you. _

**You are, Minerva. When did you realize?**

She was relieved. The thought about what he's been doing all this time crossed her mind but she thought she would get around to asking that later on.

_You said 'perfect blood' earlier. I remember long ago I overheard you in a conversation with someone and you said 'perfect blood' then, too. That and you were always a gentleman. Even after that incident in the bathroom._

He remembered that incident in the bathroom. There he was in nothing but a towel and the girl who was always staring at him was there in front of him, ogling at his body. He remembered her face was quite humorous through it all. First shock was plainly written across her face, then lust. She ran out before he could say or do anything.

** Ah, yes. The bathroom. **

_Tom._

**Yes?**

_Where are you?_

**Minerva…**

_Tom, I want to see you._

She wanted to see him. His plan was unfolding perfectly. Soon, he would be holding in his arms Minerva McGonagall, the young girl who started that muggle loving club in school. The woman who believes it's OKAY for different bloods to mix. The supporter of everything he was utterly against. It was going to be hard, seeing that he did find her very attractive. If she wasn't so hung up on fighting for equality she would be the perfect woman for him. But EQUALITY between muggles and wizards so they can produce MUDBLOODS? He wouldn't have it.

**Minerva, there is only one way we would be able to see each other.**

_Tell me how, Tom._


	5. Chapter 5

**Go to the women's bathroom on the second floor, Minerva. Stand before the tap. You must say these words …**

Minerva read the text as it formed across the page. She had never seen words like it before. It must have been another language. She wasn't even sure how to read them, let alone pronounce them.

_How did you know I was at Hogwarts? WAIT, you said go to the bathroom on the second floor. YOU'RE HERE? I don't believe it…_

**I always knew you'd grow to be a professor. I over hear students talking about you quite often, you're unbearably strict according to them. If you do as I say, you will see me, I promise you.**

She was a bit taken back. She couldn't fathom the idea of Tom being at Hogwarts all this time. How long has he been there? Why the girls bathroom? Has he become a peeping_Tom? _She couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. He was much too reserved. Is it possible it was just a good hide out for a mission? No one ever uses that bathroom, aside from the occasional meeting for gossip. She was getting ahead of herself. He was the same gentleman she knew. Minerva was going to see him, she would find out details later.

_Should I take the book with me?_

She knew it was a stupid question. She was going to see him for Merlin's sake! Of course she didn't need the book with her!

**Yes, bring the book. I'd like to get rid of it so I don't have to deal with the children's ignorance. **

Tom's motives were true; he did want to get rid of the book. However it wasn't for the reason he stated. He didn't want Minerva to be able to contact anyone in case his evening doesn't go as planned.

_Alright._

She thought about putting on formal robes, instead of trotting about in her night robes, but she figured, _hoped_, she wouldn't need them for long, anyway. She gathered the book up and made her way to the girls' bathroom.

Her footsteps echo across the tile flooring as she walked into the bathroom. Every sound seemed to be illuminated in the vacant place. She heard a rumble come from one of the stalls.

"Have you come to visit me?" a depressing voice called. With a breeze of air, Moaning Myrtle was now floating before Minerva.

"I'm sorry. No I haven't. I'm here to see someone else."

"Hmmph! There's always someone ELSE. No one ever comes here to see me!"

"Oh, tush. I'll come visit you another time."

"No you won't! You'll forget about me! Why would anyone remember poor old Myrtle, anyhow?" the lamenting spirit flew right through Minerva with a loud groan of desperation as she dove head first into the toilet. Still getting over the effect of the echoing whine Myrtle had left her with, she shook her head and focused her gaze upon the large tap. She said the words Tom had told her to say.

With a loud rumble and an intense shake the tap began to split open. Her eyes wide with disbelief, Minerva was watching the entrance that was going to lead her to her to Tom form.


End file.
